


Explosion

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Burns, Explosions, Gen, Graphic Description, I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 2: Explosion. Remus gets hurt. Roman tries to help.





	Explosion

He could feel it ripping through his body with reckless abandon, the shockwave trying to tear him apart limb from limb. And the heat, it was so hot, hotter than the surface of the sun and then some. He wasn't sure how he was still conscious at this point, because he was pretty sure most people blacked out from pain when they were burning alive.

And then, as soon as the pressure was there, it was gone. He was slumped against a wall, head falling forwards, clothes smoldering and smoke curling up from his body. He _really_ wasn't sure how he was still conscious.

"Remus? Remus!" Oh, and there was Roman. Probably here to rub it in Remus' face that he had messed up. Wonderful. "Remus, are you okay?!"

Well, that was an awfully weird way to say "I told you so." Remus tried to lift his head up to get a good look at Roman, but all he succeeded in doing was causing himself more pain.

"No, no, no, don't move, Remus. I'll get you out of here," Roman murmured.

Remus coughed and Roman picked Remus up, holding him close. "It's gonna be okay," Roman murmured, though Remus wasn't sure which of them that statement was for. "You're gonna be okay."

Well, his vision was going dark, so he wasn't entirely sure that was true.

"No, stay awake," Roman ordered, squeezing Remus just enough to cause a jolt of pain through his body. "I need you to stay awake, you idiot. And maybe after I'm done lecturing you, you'll realize why you shouldn't stand five feet away from a _time bomb_ just to feel the shockwave. Honestly, we have the bomb shelter you were slumped against for just this reason!"

Remus let Roman rant and rave. Clearly, Roman needed to focus his worry somewhere, and Remus doubted that even if he tried to pay attention to Roman that he would remember this tomorrow morning. He let his eyes close the second Roman put him in his bed. Roman could do whatever he liked to patch Remus up, but Remus decided he didn't want to be conscious during it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
